


Before his world falls apart

by violetbear



Series: Two worlds collide [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Hunting the Archon, Pre High-Noon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Reyes loses himself further to Scott. Too bad the universe doesn't play fair.





	Before his world falls apart

Reyes smiled as he leaned against the doorway of his bedroom. He’d been up for a good couple hours now. He had made breakfast, had a shower, dealt with a couple of Collective problems. He had come to the bedroom with the intention of finally getting into his clothes for the day so he could go deal with one issue in person but the scene in front of him cleared everything from his head.

The illustrious Pathfinder, a day old cut on his upper arm, was in his bed. No, strike that. There was no Pathfinder here. Just his sweet boy, sheets draped over his waist, clutching Reyes’s pillow like one might a teddy bear. The exhaustion he had seen last night when Scott walked through his door at Tartarus was gone. But not the mark he had discovered last night.  
__________________________________________

He pulled Scott’s shirt over his head and moved to his neck to leave a string of kisses when he stopped. A puncture mark surrounded by a greenish purple bruise greeted him.  
“Scott?”  
“Mmm?” Scott was doing what he intended. His lips whisper light on Reyes’s neck. One hand gripping the sheets. The other tracing designs on his back.  
“What’s this?”  
“What’s what? Reyes”, Scott moaned against his neck. “Please. I need you.”  
The plea was enough to distract him. Almost.  
“This.” He pressed a finger on the mark.

Scott yelped and pushed away from him, ending up on the floor.  
“For fuck sakes, Reyes. Why did you do that?”  
“What is it?”  
“Nothing.” Scott got back on the bed but wouldn’t meet his eye. “Just something I got dealing with the Archon.”  
“Scott, this is nothing”, he said, running a light hand over the bandage on his upper arm. “That looks like more.”  
“Well, it’s not”, Scott snapped. “Just leave it.”

Reyes didn’t need to hear it from Scott to know. SAM had already told him what had transpired on the Archon’s ship. Hearing about it and seeing the results were two different things though. Plus there was the fact Scott had died. From an analytical standpoint, he agreed with what Scott had done. SAM had allowed him access to the log of the event and Reyes hadn’t been able to figure a different way out of the trap the Archon had them in. But emotionally? He sighed as he shook his head.

“This wasn’t in my plans”, he mumbled.  
“What wasn’t?”  
He smiled as he looked at Scott. His sweet boy.  
“Nothing.” He ran a hand down Scott’s chest. “Baby, you look so tired.”  
“You would be too after...” Scott trailed off, looking away again.  
“Scott?” He placed a hand under Scott’s chin, forcing him to look at him.  
“It’s nothing. Lexi is bugging me plus Cora keeps talking about going to the nav point she found. And everyone is being so careful around me.”  
“Careful?” He pushed Scott down onto the bed. Change of plans. Scott needed sleep more.  
“Like I’m made of glass. Like they did after... Never mind.”  
Right after his father died. Alec Ryder, the original Pathfinder. Right after the weight of the entire Initiative had been placed on his young shoulders.  
“Reyes, I don’t want to talk about it.” Scott grabbed his hands. “I just want you. Please.”

Reyes didn’t want that. He wanted to hear about the Archon from Scott’s own lips. He wanted...  
Looking down at Scott, exhaustion showing on every inch of him, he realized it didn’t matter what he wanted. Scott needed a safe place. A place he could forget about being the Pathfinder and just be Scott. He needed a place to forget the burden of one hundred thousand.

So Reyes did something he had never done before. He forgot about his own plans, his own priorities. He put the Charlatan fully away for the night. Tonight he was just Reyes. Someone he hadn’t been in a very long time. But for the boy under him, he was willing to be anything he needed. Do anything he wanted.  
“Reyes”, Scott questioned. “What are-“  
He leaned down to kiss him.  
“Shh, Scott. I’m here. Tell me what you need.”  
“You. Only you.”  
After, with Scott tucked close to his side, listening to him breathing softly in his sleep, Reyes realized he was well and truly fucked.  
_______________________________________

Reyes was pulled away from watching Scott sleep by his ringing omni-tool. He walked into the living room before answering.  
“Good morning, Keema.”  
“Good morning, Reyes. I was surprised not to be woken up by you this morning. Today is the day, is it not?”  
“It is. In a couple of hours, everything we’ve worked toward will be complete.”  
“I expected you to sound more excited.”  
“Just anxious. Lots can still go wrong.”  
“Sloane just stormed in. I have to go.”  
“Let me know what she does. Good bye.”

He stood staring out the window, watching Kadara wake up until the sound of footsteps behind him made him turn. Scott stood in the doorway, fully clothed.  
“Hey, you.” He crossed the room, placing a kiss on Scott’s cheek. “Why are you up? I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed.”  
“That sounds like it would have been amazing but I have to go.”  
“Why?”  
“Sloane needs to see me. Apparently it’s an emergency.”

Reyes’s heart froze at Scott’s words. Of all the things he had considered Sloane would do upon receiving his message, he had never considered she would put her hatred of the Initiative aside to ask Scott for help.  
“Don’t go.” The words burst out of Reyes before he could stop them.  
“Why? You think it’s a trap?”  
Yes. Just not for you. Not for his sweet boy. The one he had to admit he’d lost his heart to. But if he went to Sloane...  
“No.” He forced a smile on his face. “I just don’t want you to leave. Stay here, please.”  
“I wish I could. But Sloane asking me for help. The Initiative for help. It’s huge. I can’t ignore that.”

Scott pulled him close, kissing him softly. Reyes realized this could be the last kiss between them. He wrapped his arms around Scott, wishing it would never end. That the two parts of his life weren’t on a collision course he had no way to stop. When Scott went to pull away, he held on, kissing him again.  
“Reyes.” Scott managed to free himself. “As much fun as a repeat of last night would be, I have to go. I’ll be back later, maybe.” He placed one last kiss on his cheek before walking out the door.  
Reyes stood at the doorway, watching as Scott walked away. Walked away from him but also walking right into messing up everything he had worked for.  
“Good bye, Scott”, he whispered, his words lost to the winds. “Good bye, my love.”


End file.
